Isaac Noel
Isaac Noel '''is a dark mage working as a member of the Gates To Paradise, a group of rogue mages located on Miekkakala Isle. Isaac uses Requip Magic, most specifically, Requip: The Exorcist. Isaac has an older brother named Alexander, who is also a member of the renegade group. '''Appearance Isaac is a young man with a rather average build. He has blonde hair, but unlike his brothers, it's curly and has no black roots that are noticeable. Isaac also has green eyes, but aren't phosphorescent like his sibling's. Much like his brother, Isaac is commonly seen wearing a black suit with a dress shirt underneath. Isaac also sports a red tie to fit his dapper appearance. Isaac also has black pants to match his suit, and black dress shoes. Personality Isaac is far different from his brother personality wise. Isaac is shown to joke around with his colleagues, usually making annoying jokes that drive them crazy. Isaac loves battle, and never turns down a challenge. Isaac loves showing off his magic prowess and less of his mental prowess. Isaac isn't exactly the smartest person around, and has a tendency to create poorly though out plans. Isaac is also an alcoholic and drinks like there is no tomorrow.Isaac is shown to have a high alcohol tolerance because of this. Isaac is shown to have a huge distaste for Devil Slayers, stating that instead of ending demonic presence, they merely encourage Satan's practice. Isaac also despises any and all demons, and will stop at nothing to rid the world of their presence. Isaac is an extremely caring person and although those he care for may not feel the same, he'd go through hell and back for them, even if it's just to see them smile for a second. Isaac is also extremely flirtatious, shown flirting with any and every woman that is in his sight, making lewd jokes in the process. History Not Much is known of Isaac's past except that at some point in time, he joined Aramis in his quest to reform the world. Synopsis Magic & Abilities Requip: The Exorcist: '''Requip: The Exorcist is a Holder Magic, Lost Magic, and subspecies of Requip. This specific form of Requip Magic revolves around the usage of weapons infused with Devil Slayer Magic. Isaac can switch between weapons and robes at a quick pace. He sold a large amount of his former possessions to purchase the weapons he uses for this magic. '''Immense Durability: '''Isaac has shown to be extremely durable, and can take some pretty powerful hits before going down. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Isaac is shown to have more strength than the average person, shown by how easily he uses Agares Mace in combat, despise it's heaviness. '''Weapons Specialist: '''Isaac is shown to be extremely specialized in his usage of weapons. Isaac can use each and every weapons he owns with great expertise. '''Immense Magic Power: '''Isaac has an immense amount of magic power, he needs large amounts due to the fact he uses a magic that requires large amounts of magic power to use efficiently. '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Isaac has extremely sharp reflexes, noticeable faster than that of the average person. He uses this aspect in perfect conjunction with his close combat weapons. '''Equipment Pazuzu Set * Pazuzu Robe: '''A robe that Isaac is capable of switching into while using his magic. This robe is white with a hood and incredible long sleeves that are up to his wrist. This robe has wind-like spirals along the sleeves and is tethered along the waist. ** '''Wind Magic Resistance: '''This robe is shown to have a resistance to every form of Wind Magic, at about an estimate of 25%. ** '''Gliding: '''This robe is shown to allow Isaac to glide, this is due to the fact the robe has magic properties that decreases the weight of whoever wears it, allowing them to glide safely. * '''Disc of Pazuzu: '''A weapon that Isaac is capable of using with his magic. This weapon has a circular center with 4 blades along the exterior that are reminiscence to demonic wings. The center is shown to spiral inwards, to fit it's theme of wind magic. ** '''Wind Devil Slayer Magic: '''This disc has been infused with Wind Devil Slayer Magic, allowing Isaac to use this magic to some degree via this weapon. The weapon isn't affected by any form of wind magic and can take control of any wind magic that isn't of slayer tier, however Isaac still can't consume the wind as an average slayer could. '''Agares Set * Agares Robe: '''A robe that Isaac is capable of switching into while using his magic. This robe has a lengthy collar that reaches up to his hair, blocking him from seeing anything from his sides. The robe has an earthy brown color with jewels around the lower end, where the robe is practically touching the ground, leaving everything underneath not visible and the legs are more constrained than with other robes. ** '''Earth Magic Resistance: '''This robe is shown to have a resistance to every form of Earth Magic, at about an estimate of 20%. ** '''Heightened Durability: '''This robe is shown to increase Isaac's overall durability even more than it already is. ** '''Speed Restriction: '''This robe is rather heavy and due to it's design, Isaac's movement speed is restricted to a degree. * '''Agares Mace: '''A mace infused with Earth Devil Slayer Magic, allowing Isaac to use Devil Slayer magic to a degree while using this weapon. ** '''Earth Devil Slayer Magic: '''The weapon isn't affected by any form of earth magic and can take control of any earth magic that isn't of slayer tier, however Isaac can't consume the earth as an average slayer would. '''Yam Set * Yam Robe: '''A robe Isaac can switch into while using his magic. This robe of deep sea color and is extremely tethered. The deep sea color slowly turns to sea weed green as one moves towards the bottom of the robe, which is around leg level, making the robe appear like sea weed. ** '''Water Magic Resistance: '''This robe is shown to have a resistance to any form of Water Magic, at about an estimate of 10%. * '''Tidal Trident of Yam: '''A Trident infused with Water Devil Slayer Magic, allowing Isaac to use said magic when using the trident, to some degree. The Trident has a tsunami symbol where the 3 prongs meet with the frame being a gold color. ** '''Water Devil Slayer Magic: '''The weapon isn't affected by any form of water magic and can take control of any water magic that isn't of slayer tier, however Isaac can't consume the water as an average slayer would. '''Trivia Isaac's stats are as followed Category:Male Category:Males Category:Requip User Category:Lost Magic User Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Holder Magic User Category:Weapon User Category:Weapon user Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Mages